Engine High
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: Random High School adventures of the Go-ongers.
1. Early Days

**Okay, so this is really just as side project, I'm bored on a Saturday night because I am anti-social. Anyhow, I don't own Super Sentai, Tolei does. All the main seven cast members of Go-Onger are in this story. The italics are titles for each mini scene. **

**Engine High **

_A Strange Pair _

Most people didn't expect Sosuke Esumi and Saki Rouyama to be friends, which was a fair assumption to make at first glance. Sosuke was the brash son of a poor couple who barely made grades, all the while dreaming of car racing. Saki was the daughter of a Baking company owner who had to fend for herself at the age of 10 due to her father disliking that his second child was a girl, so he abandoned her and remarried. So you would expect that the two would be rather irked by the other when they had to sit next to each other on the first day of class. However while waiting for class to start on the first day, the two struck up a small conversation about a local restaurant. Sosuke even did work now that he was sitting with Saki so it seemed.

On the second day of school in their literature class, an interview assignment was handed out. Get to know the person you were assigned, and hand in what you found as an essay the next day. Saki found she was paired with Sosuke. Most people in the class upon this were giggling at this, no way two seemingly washouts could have much to talk about. The next day, most pairs turned in two to three pages together. Sosuke and Saki turned in five pages, each.

_Ma and Pa _

Renn Kousaka and Hiroto Sutou were the oldest two in the group, at least when you looked at the way they acted. Sure one of their friends was a fourth year while they were third years, but he tended to act less mature then his age. Renn and Hiroto had to fill the roles as helpers for the others in their almost family of friends. Hiroto could be found ether one of two places usually, the third one people brought up he usually refuse to acknowledge as what they thought was happening. Sosuke would be trying to do something rash like get in a fight or pulling a practical joke on a teacher, so Hiroto usually had to drag him back by his jacket collar to the ladder that took them to their sitting area on the school rooftop. Renn meanwhile was up on the roof, cooking eggs for Saki and Miu with a mini grill and skillet he had obtained. Other than that, his main duty was to make sure that none of the other boys apart from Hiroto went off flirting with girls when they shouldn't be.

One day, a passerby made the off-handed comment that Renn and Hiroto were like parents to the rest of their friends. Of course, Sosuke decided that this was the perfect opportunity to poke fun as his sometimes narcissistic friend, but he soon was reminded that Hiroto was a boxer. Apart from that, Hiroto didn't mind the comment that much. Renn took the comment in strides, saying that sometimes he felt like a mom considering how often he prepared food for the others.

_The Sparkling Girl _

Miu Sutou was girl who could hide her girly side from most people under a seemingly tough façade, but her older brother Hiroto always broke through it. While her fashion was definitely feminine at times, she always wore things with a confidence that the others often made comments on. See the inside of her room however, and you would see she wasn't exactly a tomboy like she acted she was. Her walls and sheets were pink with silver trim, boyband posters and pop idols spread all over the walls. Next to her gaming console was a pile of bright colored, fluffy stuffed animals. Her diary was in her nightstand, a glitter covered book filled with crushes throughout her school life.

When the others first saw the inside of her room, Miu was afraid that they wouldn't view her the same way again. They surprised her by taking it in strides, making no real bad comments much to her joy. The boys for the most part decided that they were going to make fun of the idols and bands that adorned the wall. Renn commented on how she decorated her room, Miu swelling with pride because all of the decoration was done by her alone. Saki immediately made a beeline to the pie of stuffed animals, gushing over how cute they were. Her comments of how she was jealous that she couldn't have stuffed animals like that caused Miu to blush in embarrassment. She was scared that the real her would cause them to hate her, but it seemed that maybe she could be the girl she wanted to be around them.

_The Crazy Team Up _

Hant Jou and Gunpei Ishihara where that pair of friends that people always talked about what they did together. The first year and fourth year met the first day of school in Hant's first year, and the craziness began quickly from there. The two on the first day alone were slapped by three second years they tried to flirt with, caused the fire sprinklers to go off in chemistry class, and almost dropped Hiroto's math textbook off the school roof all by the end of lunch. Gunpei took it one step further after school though, in some's opinion too far. He pulled Hiroto pants down in blatant view of Saki, causing the young girl to shriek and hide her face in terror. While the rest of the group comforted the young girl, Hiroto took the time to show Gunpei that, like with Sosuke, he knew how to throw a punch that hurt without doing a lot of damage. After that, they never pranked their friends in any sort of way on purpose.

When a teacher asked the group why those two were such good friends, Gunpei and Hant looked at each other for a moment, not sure how to word the response. Eventually Gunpei spoke up though, "It should be rather simple sir. We understand how each other thinks, moves, and feels. I'm sure you know why, after all we are buddies.

**So yah, writer's block for my Goseiger story has been thing. So I decided to write this just so I had something to post. Anyhow, whatever gets to seven votes first on my poll first gets written. Anyhow, this is Shark XD-Blizzard, I'm out!**


	2. Moments in Time

**So I'm back with this story, the next chapter of my Goseiger story is being difficult. So this project is back for another installment. So yey for random head cannon adventures. As usual I don't own Super Sentai, Tolei does. **

**Engine High **

_Lunch _

The group was spread far across the spectrum when you took a glance at their lunches. Hiroto and Miu were the high end of the spectrum as one would expect with the wealth their family possessed. Hiroto usually had wok style meats and vegetables in a thermos along with a bottle of hot tea and a cupcake. Miu had a similar meal, except she had furnished salads instead of wok. Hant and Renn were also very focused on nutrition. They both brought loaded sandwiches with all the major fixings, along with some side that wouldn't be hard on their diets. Since Renn would often bring a portable grill to school, he would bring cartons of eggs and Hant produced stripes of beef to cook up for them and their friends. Gunpei was on the low end of the whole idea of nutrition. His meals were instant ramen he stored in a thermos, along with a piece of candy or cookies. Souske and Saki usually ended up sharing their food. Souske would bring fruit and drinks from his family's small grocery store, while Saki would bring various cheeses and day old bread from a bakery whose owner felt sorry for her situation.

They all were found on the rooftop of the school at lunch, a circle of teens enjoying the weather. They would be jovial swapping tales of the day so far as well as food on occasion, depending on how they felt like eating. They always had to keep an eye out for birds, didn't want their meals stolen.

_Parkway _

The park in the central part of the district was a place there the group would go to refresh themselves after a hard day of class during the week. It was usually Saki's idea, once she managed to convince Hiroto it was almost certain that they would go there after school. The park was a rather deserted place in the evenings, so it made it easy for them to find a place to relax, preferring to hang out in the central part of the park. Miu and Saki would be discussing various fashion idea's they had seen on the way and other gossip of that variety. Hiroto, Hant, and Gunpei were up and about, discussing some random thing that involved them moving about quickly. Renn would be scribbling something in his notebook rapidly while talking to himself rather loudly. All the while Souske would lie on the ground, eyes shut; making remarks about something the other had said every now and then.

They would stay there for a while, but it always ended the same. It would be late afternoon when something the girls were discussing caused Souske to make some type of insult towards them or what the two were talking about. They two would begin to harass the boy, all the while Renn is trying to pull the two rampaging girls off of him. This commotion draws the others attention, and eventually after much pushing and arguing the seven are in one laughter filled pile. After disentangling themselves, the seven would go their separate ways home.

_Ghost _

Scary movies were always a trial for the group. They got scared by it, but some people didn't seem to understand that it wasn't real. The Sutou twin were deathly terrified of the paranormal, so it made watching those movies difficult. When the scares came on screen, the two latched onto the closest person in the vicinity. Usually that person was each other, but sometimes Saki and Souske were not the luckiest people in the room. These incidents would end up with Miu crying into the racing fan's shoulder, while Hiroto would make Saki his personal teddy bear.

Eventually, Saki took the initiative to help the twins with their fear. During one of the more exaggerated incidents, Saki knew she could couldn't take it and extracts herself from the scared boy's arms. As he looks at her in shock, she says in her 'big girl' voice, "Hiroto, you have to get over your fear of this, Miu also. Me and the others cannot enjoy a scary movie with you two acting in such a manor. You especially Hiroto, I thought you would be a bigger man then this". Souske, getting the gist of what she was saying, pushes Miu away and goes to stand with Saki to her shock. After this incident, the twins were as disruptive during these movies anymore.

_Rain _

If there was one thing the group all hated, it was the rain. Since they were all spread out across the district, it wasn't easy for them to all meet up at places apart from school without getting wet. So when this happened, you got a glimpse into how they were when depressed. You would find Souske mindlessly flipping through an automotive magazine with no purpose. Renn would be at his desk, random scribbles filling a page of his notebook, and Saki would be staring out the window while brushing her hair mindlessly. Gunpei would be on his TV, flipping through to find something to occupy his thoughts; while Hant would be looking at some random Manga. Hiroto would be roughly punching his punching bag, while his sister would be in her room cuddled up sadly with her stuffed animals.

When the rain stopped, it would be like a light switch being flicked on. Everyone would drop what they were doing when the sound stopped and race out the door. Saki and Souske would be the first to meet their as they lived close to the park. Once the Sutou's arrived, Saki would engulf Miu in a hug of happiness. Hiroto and Souske would smile whenever this happened, they knew that Saki needed more happiness in her life.

When Renn, Hant, and Gunpei arrive the boys quickly got caught up in a push comes to shove contest in the mud, the girls were quickly drawn in as they didn't want anyone to get hurt. As soon as one began to fall, they all were quickly dragged down into the mud. After a few minutes, they were all laughing and covered in mud. Who would think that what started as a dreary day became so enjoyable?

**Hey, it's done for now. I want to know if people actually like this so I chose some strange ideas. Let me know in review and remember to go check my poll. First to 7 votes wins. Shark XD-Blizzard, I'm out.**


	3. Snapshots of Joy

**Alright here we go, round three of this randomness. More fun times that come to me in class a lot sadly. So anyhow, I don't own Super Sentai or the song Engine Rap, Tolei does. Let's go. **

_Cake _

Hiroto walked into his house after a morning jog to curious aroma. He knew Miu liked to cook, but it didn't smell like what she usually made. As he makes his way towards their kitchen, he hears someone humming the "Engine Rap", a popular song at their school. As he rounded the corner, he saw Saki mixing some icing in a bowl. That's when it hit him that she had stayed the night, he had just forgotten. He had been in the entryway for a few seconds before Saki notices him as she finishes mixing the icing, "Hello Hiroto, rested up now"?

"Yah, it was a good night's rest," Hiroto says as he strides in to the kitchen. His eye drifts over to Saki, her usual blouse and skirt replaced by a tank top and sweats. Hiroto takes a deep waft of the aroma, "Saki, what exactly are you making"?

Saki gives off a radiant smile as she responds, "Well since Renn's mom invited us over for dinner last night, I thought it be nice if I made her a cake as thanks". Saki had to share an oven at her apartment complex, so she does most of her baking at the Sutou's house. "Hiroto, what's with the smile"?

Hiroto shakes his head in amusement as she tips her head in confusion. "It's just that you have some icing on your face, that's all". In one swift motion, he leans forward and swipes the small mound of icing off her face. Holding up his icing covered finger he says, "That's better, now you're all cleaned up".

Saki gives Hiroto a flirtatious smile before she leans forward and licks the icing off of his finger. "And now so are you," she says as she inches closer to him slowly. Hiroto smirks as he slowly reaches for her waist.

_Glass Orchids _

Hant drops next to Miu on the park bench as the two agreed to meet up today as the others were all busy. "It's good to see you Hant," Miu says as she turns to her friend. She noticed how gently he set down the package he had with him. "Hant, did you get a package today"?

Hant blushes slightly at the thought of what was in the package. "Yes but it's not for me, they're for someone else. You know that girl that sits in front of me in our painting class"? At Miu's slow nod, he continues, "Well it's her birthday today so I am going to bring these to her later as a present. I know that she likes glass art, so I thought she would like some glass orchids".

"Aww Hant, that's so cute," Miu said happily as she patted her younger friend on the head. She was bit concerned however though, at the cost. "Hant, you know that these cost a large amount of money obviously. Are you sure you like this girl that much"?

Hant waves off her worry rather quickly, "It's not like that at all. She's been having a rough time as of late, apparently some of the other girls have been picking on her lately. So I thought, why not get her something really nice for her birthday? You and I both know that being sad on your birthday is something no one should be".

"That's my Hant, always sweet to the ladies but know when to be," Mio says jokingly to the boy as she playfully ruffles his hair.

As she did this Hant asks jokingly, "So since his birthday is coming up soon Miu, what are you going to buy-"?

"Hant, continue that thought and I'll give you a black eye".

_Fireman _

"Oye, Gunpei, why do you want to be a police officer," Sosuke says as he browses the bookshelf in his older friend's room. "You aren't exactly the shining example of justice among all of us".

"That doesn't mean I can't do it anyhow punk," Gunpei fires back as he rolls over to face his friend. "It isn't justice that a police officer should be serving, it is community as a whole". He rolled up to a sitting position as he asked, "You saying that you would make a good cop"?

Renn let out a snort at this, nearly dropping the model car he was holding. "Are you kidding me Gunpei, Sosuke is too much of a speedster to be an officer," he says with a bit of a chuckle.

"Pretty close guess though to be fair," Sosuke says, much to the shock of his buddies. "What, I was a kid at one point to," he says to slightly surprised faces. "When I was younger, a building across from where I live caught fire. I was outside when the firemen came, and I was amazed by them. How they could just run into such danger, it blew little me away that anyone could do that kind of thing all to save someone". Sosuke had a small smile on his face as he continues, "For a good few years after, I wanted nothing more to be like them. Be fearless, and rescue those who needed help".

"You're so melodramatic sometimes Sosuke," Renn says with a snicker. The image of his racing obsessed friend directing fire drills was quiet entertaining in his mind. "Going to use that to impress Miu to get a date with her"? This causes Gunpei to roar with laughter before he heard Sosuke's response.

"Oh really now Renn, how about I bring up that time you cooked Miu breakfast in bed on her birthday," Sosuke says with a rather coy smile on his face. This catches Gunpei's attention rather quickly.

"Wait, I haven't heard this story. Sosuke, spill now," Gunpei says in a slight laugh. However, as soon as Sosuke began to tell the story, Renn jumps on him and the two begin to roll around on the floor.

**Alright, so I am starting to become invested in this, and I kind of am enjoying this. I may just drop my Goseiger story for a while to write more of this. That's still up in the air so who knows. I'm out, see you later.**


	4. Valentine's Day Prep

**Yey, more fun times with the engine team. I had ideas pop up in classes and I need to get them out of my head now. Anyhow, this is the month of February so why not have some Valentine's Day fun. Also, I don't own Super Sentai, Tolei does. **

_Outfit _

"Miu, I honestly don't know what to get," Saki says in a worried manor as she looks over the racks of clothes. The two of them were at the mall shopping for outfits, it was Valentine's Day this weekend after all. She wanted an outfit that looked nice, but wasn't sure what to buy.

"Well Saki, let's see what we are going on," Miu says as she begins to rifle through a rack of skirts. "You like Hiroto, and I'm pretty sure he likes you, so gold is probably a good color choice for one," she says in a nonchalant manor. A surprised squeak from her friend caused her to face her friend, Saki's face now red from embarrassment but having traces of worry on her face. "What, I've seen how you to are around each other. You guys tend to flirt a lot when you are over at our house".

Saki began to look at different shirts as she began to speak in embarrassment. "It's true that I like Hiroto quite a bit. But what is worrying me is a relationship is a lot more involved, it scares me. What if I can't live up to his expectations"? She holds up a shirt before shaking her head in dislike.

Miu shakes her head in worry at this as she looks at some skirts she had found for her and Saki. "Look Saki, it's not as complex as it sounds. You both like each other for who you two are, so you don't have to do anything different than before. You have this in the bag, don't worry your little head off," she finishes with a slight smile while holding out two skirts she had picked out. "Like either of these two"?

Saki looks for a second before taking one of the skirts and some other clothes she had found and went to the changing room. Miu waited in curiosity for her friend to see the result. A few minutes later Saki walks out in a radically new ensemble of clothing. She wore a small leather vest over a yellow shirt emblazoned with the words 'Sweet Angel' on the front. The gold skirt she had grabbed and her combat boots finished out her new look. She looked to her friend before saying confidently, "I believe the phrase is 'Knock em dead'"?

_Bouquet _

"So where do you think I should take her," Hiroto says as he ruffles his hair in frustration. All he wanted to do was to take his best friend Saki Rouyama on a date, problem was he wasn't sure what suited her tastes. He had enlisted Hant's help mostly because he talked with her almost as much as he did. "She is a pretty simple girl, so I don't know if a fancy place is the way to go"?

Hant thought for a moment before responding, "Hiroto, Saki will like the date regardless of where you take her. She is always thankful for what you do for her. Think of it this way," he says as stares at his older friend inquisitively, "where is somewhere you two both would remember fondly if you took her there"?

Hiroto thought for a minute under his friend's watchful gaze before finding his answer. "There is a small dinner by the park that I saw one day when me and her went on a walk together. It over looked the flower patch in the park and has outdoor seating". He shakes his head in amusement as he continues, "It may be a bit pricey in her opinion, but I can afford it".

"See, you can do this yourself," Hant said as he shakes his head in amusement. It wasn't often he saw Hiroto flustered like he was earlier. It made him happy though that his friends were so close that they could talk like this. "Glad I could help".

"Thanks for the idea man," Hiroto said as he ruffled his friends hair. He used to not really up open up to any one apart from Miu, but since he met Saki, Hant, and the others he had become a bit more open. Friends really could change you in big ways if you gave them the chance. "Say, do you know who Miu likes"?

"I do know and would tell you, but I'd rather not get a black eye".

_Competition _

Gunpei Ishihara was a very amused man at the moment, it was an interesting argument to watch. Currently, Sosuke and Renn were arguing about who would take Miu on a date. With Sosuke he saw the possibility for him to act this way, but Renn acting this way was a big surprise. Not that he didn't enjoy show that was occurring before him, "You guys are getting a bit too into this don't you think"?

Renn was not as calm as Sosuke was at the moment, but he was still level headed. "Because unlike Sosuke, I can give Miu a home cooked meal that requires work and effort, not like going to some amusement park for a day. Mine has a more personal touch then his idea".

Sosuke shook his head in frustration, not believing what his friend had said. He had a different idea then his good friend, "Miu isn't your typical girl Renn, and you know that. She enjoys things with a bit more of an adrenaline rush involved, or something that she could use". He shakes his head before he continues, "You're out of your league Renn, I've got this in the bag".

When Gunpei heard this comment, he knew he had to intervene before this became violent. Both boys usually had control over their tempers, but when they were passionate about something that limit could be tested. So he pulled out the one response he knew would not anger Miu, "Hey you guys, how about you both just ask Miu and let her decide"?

Both boys look at the other before they shrug in defeat. Renn speaks up quickly after this, "Well then, we are going to find out who is right now aren't we"? This comment sparks another argument between the two boys, Gunpei face palming at their childishness at this kind of thing.

**Alright, so this chapter was fun to write out. I'm glad that it didn't take much time, as I wanted it out before Valentine's Day. Anyhow, don't know if I will make a sequel chapter to follow up on the scenarios in the chapter. Anyhow, the poll ends Valentine's Day and we find out the result. This is Shark XD-Blizzard, see you later.**


	5. Connecting Dots

**Hey, our favorite train wreak team is back again for this story. I don't know when I will end this story, but it will have an end. Anyhow, the usual applies in this story: I don't own Go-onger, Toei does. Let's roll. **

_Ranch Hands_

Saki hummed a pop tune as she gently poured water over the tulips in front of her. Despite the fact he lived in the city, a lot of Hant's family lived out in the countryside. As a result, on weekends his family would go out and visit them, and this week Sosuke and Saki were invite along to keep him company. As she turned to water the other patch of tulips she saw Sosuke and Hant carrying baskets of apples to the house. "Sosuke, Hant, how did the harvest go," she says sweetly as the two walk through the gate. The two had been in Hant's grandparent's apple orchard, both boys carrying large baskets.

"We got a good amount," Sosuke says as he and Hant hand off the baskets to Hant's parents to be cleaned. He had grown up in the city like Saki had, so he was getting as much of a new experience as she was. "I think we may have missed some shaking out the trees, but we filled the baskets so it should be fine".

"It will be fine Sosuke," Hant say as he brushed his friend's worry off. He was glad they had come along, he usually was lonely up here. So far they had harvested apples, watered flowers, and fed the chickens in less than half the time it would take him to just feed the chickens. "We can probably go walk down to the river once Saki is finished with the tulips".

Saki bounces up and down as she continued to gently water the flowers. She had never thought that she would get to leave the city, having barely enough money that her father was forced to send her to keep her afloat since she didn't have a job. "This is so nice, a lot more peaceful then back home". After another minute, she sets the watering can down on the porch, "Guys, it's all finished".

"Alright, one thing first," she heard Hant say from behind her. As she turned around, she felt him place something on her head. When she sees his smile, she reaches up and finds a small fedora. She hugs Hant with joy, finding him in a beret and Sosuke in a fisherman's cap. "Now we are ready," he says as he holds up a picnic basket for her to see. Saki laughs with joy as she grabs both of their hands and dragged them towards the gate. She had not grown with brothers, but these two filled the gap pretty well.

_Morning Coffee _

"I'm surprised you took so long to talk to me about this, considering the fact I hang out with both of them every day," Gunpei says as he sips the coffee in his hand. Miu had invited him to a coffee shop near her home at a ridiculously early hour of the morning on a Saturday to speak with him. The subject was the two boys that were interested in her, and she had just told him the one she liked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were encouraging their childishness, and I knew Hant wasn't so I told him first," she says lazily as she stirs her tea. She wasn't lying, but also she wanted to make sure her feelings we in the right place. "I know both of you though won't tell Hiroto though, I just said that to Hant to have some fun".

"Why am I not surprised," Gunpei says as he shakes his head in amusement. His younger partner in crime would blow things out of proportions on occasion, not that it was a huge fault. He was curious though of why she picked the boy that she did. "You know he is going to treat you like a princess. You sure you want that considering your whole tomboy appearance and ideals".

Miu takes a long sip of tea as she considers what he had said, knowing he wasn't wrong. "I suppose that is true, but he also has a high amount of respect for me. He will figure out the boundaries for that sort of thing quickly". She leaned forward as she smirked at her older friend, "But last time I checked I like being the warrior princess, so who says he would be doing something wrong"?

Gunpei smirked into his coffee, remembering all too well to last poor boy that wasn't her brother to treat her as a damsel in distress. "I suppose that is a good point," he says with a mild laugh and a smirk of his own.

_Workout_

"Well that was a good spar," Hiroto says as he pulls his shirt out of the gym locker. With everyone out and about, he had invited Renn along to the gym to have someone to talk with. "You are pretty strong for someone who doesn't focus on their build and fighting style on a regular basis". Renn, though not as refined of a fighter as Hiroto, had shown during their work out that he was easily was just as strong as Hiroto was.

"I supposes so," Renn said as he threw some deodorant on to cover the smell until he could get home. He was worried about his other friends out in the country, but he supposed he was just worrying too much. The other thing on his mind could be considered trivial next to that, but it was on the forefront of his mind. "Hiroto, would it be weird in your opinion if I dated a girl that was younger than me"?

"Not really," the older boy says nonchalantly as the two began to shovel stuff from the lockers to their bags. "I suppose though she would have to be a bit more outgoing then you are. Her outgoing nature would allow you to still be the caring person that you are, with no worry about your desire to care for her overtaking you. A well-mannered tomboy is your best bet". Hiroto thought he would be the first to ask this question to Renn. It felt nice though to help his good friend out anyways.

Renn's blood went cold though at the next question to come out of the heir's mouth, "Say Renn, do you know who Miu likes"?

**Alright, so yes, I never did give the Valentine's Day moments any closure. However, I think if you read this you can get the gist of what possibly happened. Anyhow, I will probably put out another two chapters for the Gokaiger vs. Shinkenger story before this story gets another chapter. As of right now, I plan to make this story only 10 chapters. Only way I will do more after that is if people send me ideas for these micro episodes. Shark XD-Blizzard, I'm out of here.**


	6. Shuffle the Deck

**Hey o, it's back for now. Anyhow yah, I haven't done this in a while because of school and other stuff. Yah, so I have a little bit less work then before so I'm gonna update this now because of that. The usual applies, I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does. Let's go! **

_That Other Girl _

Miu was concerned about something, something she realized the others might not have picked up on. Sosuke had been, less into the boys' conversations about girls as of late, as well as who was trying to flirt with her. That second one didn't really concern her as much as the first one, because he usually was pretty vocal. So he was walking with her to buy some things for the group to eat at the convenience store when she made her move, "So Sosuke, you finally find a girl that is to your liking at school"? She did not want to sound condescending, but her curiosity made it difficult.

Sosuke tipped his head at her as they entered, "No, why do want to know"? She gave a fake shrug, so he stopped asking as the two began to look at the various snacks available. The two wander through the aisles and after a while they find what they need. While the two are examining the gashapon machines outside, he says, "I do however, have a girlfriend for your information. She just goes to the art academy across the district".

Miu looks up, a bit surprised by the tone of, annoyance in the boy's voice. He had not shown any indication that he was having personal problems, but then again his other odd behaviors could be attributed to that also. "That's good for you Sosuke, you deserve to have a special someone. But why the mood about it"?

"Ran's family is kind of, traditional," he says as he braces himself against one of the machines. "Unlike how your family is with Hiroto and Saki, they don't think that their precious daughter should marry some low class kid on the street. Even if said kid is one who treats their daughter like her own person, which they themselves do not".

Miu bit her lip at this, unsure of what she could do to help. She had never had this problem before, because she never dated, but Hiroto and Saki didn't seem like they could be much of a help either. But another idea involving her best friend and her brother soon pooped into his mind. "You should introduce her to me, Saki, and Hrioto. I'm sure the three of us along with you and her could figure something out". With a nod from Sosuke, the two head back to their friends, Miu content that she could help her friend.

_Two Shades _

Hiroto and Saki were sitting on the couch in Sosuke's home as they waited for him and Miu to return. Saki was lying on her boyfriend's chest, listening to his slow heart beat as the two waited for the others to return. She looked up at her boyfriend, their glances meeting, before she asks what had been on her mind. "Hiroto, why did you seem uncomfortable when Miu brought up that she is getting a puppy"?

Said boy sighed for a bit, before shifting so that Saki would be sitting in his lap. "When we were kids, she had asked our parents for a puppy. When I heard about it though, I went by myself and asked them not to get it. At the time I didn't like dogs, and they actually listened to me surprisingly about not getting it". He shakes his head, obviously disappointed in his younger self, "To this day she still doesn't know that her 'prefect' older brother is the one who prevented her from getting a puppy when she was a kid".

Saki braced herself against her boyfriend's chest before looking him in the eye, seeing the remorse swirling within them. "Hiroto, you don't have to fret over that anymore. Your sister is grown up now, and I'm sure she would be reasonable. She will understand, even if it may affect her for a bit at first". She leans closer to him as she continues, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you could make up for it somehow".

Hiroto smiles as he thinks of how he could do that for Miu. Sure, he could come off as cold to her at times, but we was just trying to be tough for her. "Yah, I'll find a way eventually. May have to take care of it for her every now and then when she forgets, but I can manage". He looks down at the girl lying on his chest, "What are you all smug about"?

"Just imaging you playing with a puppy, that's all," she says innocently. When the reply she get is a raised eyebrow, she squeals, "What, it be so cute! You could be lying on the couch and then it jumps up on you to lick your cheek all adorably. It would snuggle with you when you are taking a nap and-," when Hiroto sudden flips her around so she's underneath him now. Now it was Saki's turn to have a smirk plastered on her face.

_Some Fries with That _

Renn, Hant, and Gunpei were in line at a fast food joint when Renn remembers something from school. "Say you two, what you guys think about that carnival happening at school in a few weeks"?

"I know that I am helping out Hiroto with something he's doing for his art's class," Gunpei says from the head of the group offhandedly, "so I'm going to be busy with that, you two go anything"?

"Not really," Renn says from the back of the group. "I have nothing to do and Hant said he didn't either if you would pay attention". He was looking up at the menu trying to decide what to get, "I may just hang out with Sosuke or just go home after a bit, just grab me a salad and a small soda".

Hant gives Gunpei a look of annoyance, receiving a head shake in return. Miu had told Hant that Gunpei knew, so he now had someone he could bounce possible hints off of. "You do realize this would be the perfect time to hang out with Miu right"?

Renn looked at the younger boy in confusion. "What do you mean, I thought she was going to working with the Florist club on the big display that they are making"?

Hant decided that the face palm he had held back so many times when talking about this with Renn was appropriate, so he went through with it. "I do hope you know that even though the set up time will run into the beginning of the carnival, once it is done she is free to do whatever she wishes".

"Wait really," Renn says, voice trailing off in surprise. He had not expected that, he thought that Miu's obligations would be extended beyond that. It was not a bad idea in his head, but he knew that Miu had someone she liked, she had just said this two days before. "I think it could be a fun, in a rather controlled place like that".

"Then it's a date then," Gunpei says as they near the front of the line. Before Renn can respond though he asks, "So do you want fries with that or not"?

**So that's a wrap on this one, again sorry for not updating in a while. Anyhow, two more chapters until this is finished and can focus more on the Ninninger story and the verses one probably. Goseiger story is on the shelf because I'm having trouble with the chapter transition. Anyhow, that's a wrap, see you soon.**


End file.
